


猎户座的神迹

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: Roger和Brian在晚上偷偷溜出霍格沃茨寻找猎户座的神迹





	猎户座的神迹

即使到了七年级，Brian还是无法克服他麻瓜出生对这个世界先入为主的观念，他不能确定是不是因为根深蒂固的物理学思维暗中影响到了他的飞行课成绩，就算是因为练习摔伤了背在圣芒戈躺了一个星期，也没有能改变成绩单上飞行课的等第“良好”，在全优中显得灰不溜秋。

这完全不讲道理，颠倒经典力学理论的世界，仍旧躺在圣芒戈普通病床上的BrianMay开始意识到他从来没在这个世界提到过“重力”，有的时候他不知道应该去质疑魔法还是质疑科学，一切都过于矛盾，根源无从寻起。毕竟就是有人野蛮地把证据放在了他的眼前，和他说，你得接受，这就是问题的答案。

等他回到学校，刚好错过了十一月第一个星期，一年一度魁地奇比赛。就算是Brian这样的典型性拉文克劳也会热衷观看，他甚至用凹凸镜原理做出了一副专门用于观看魁地奇的望远镜，可以直接戴在头上。可惜今年他错过了几乎所有的比赛，并且，没有下一年了。最后一场决赛在明天，毫无悬念是格兰芬多和斯莱特林，当Brian在食堂遇见气势凶猛冲进来的RogerTaylor时他一点也不奇怪，最后的演出，最后的机会，当然需要唯恐不过的准备。

格兰芬多的找球手还没有从他那副装扮里脱出身，RogerTaylor的额头上还箍着带有度数的护目镜，他刚结束训练，脸颊汗津津冒着热腾腾的浅红，一开口就只会兴奋地傻笑，肾上腺素也能让巫师变得愚蠢。“你该让John给你看看你的扫把，说不定是扫把的问题。”Roger的心情太好，甚至给了Brian一个中肯的建议，要是放在平时，他要么会对Brian的抱怨充耳不闻，要么会开始故意给一些根本不靠谱的建议。

原因很简单，因为Brian几乎不会考虑他说的话，Brian是一个拿定主意后不肯改变的人，并且是一个擅长自己拿主意的人，他的大脑就是这么构造的绝不肯让步，别人指指点点的话从大脑皮层转了个弯就溜走了。也许也是因为麻瓜出生的优等生经历了太多的流言蜚语，这不能全怪他。RogerTaylor早就看透了。

“我知道不是扫把的问题，小红是把好扫把，不比你的火弩箭差。我可以和他沟通。”Roger听他这么说忍不住大笑起来，“和扫把沟通。”他重复了一遍，努力不让南瓜汤呛进气管，因此笑得十分辛苦。Brian并不在意Roger的反应，他反唇相讥，“仿佛某人从来没有把自己的扫把称呼为她一样，Roger，你多和她说说话她就会像你爱她一样爱你了。”

他们的友谊开始的很平淡，机缘巧合，人生中第一趟开往霍格沃茨的列车上他们坐在了一节车厢，四个青少年，就像过于聒噪的四只狂躁猫头鹰，他们不知道将要面对什么，百分之七十是兴奋，百分之三十是恐惧。Freddie是最兴奋的那个他对着Brian讲个不停，却被提了许多解决不了的问题，为什么会有魔法？魔法到底是什么东西驱使的？Freddie有些生气，这些问题从来没有困扰过他，能困扰他的只有他一直担心自己是个哑炮，直到收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书。

Roger不得不出来打圆场，“你是巫师就是巫师了，哪有那么多为什么。归根结底你还是巫师啊！”十一岁的Roger对着十三岁的Brian说到，Freddie挨在Roger旁边比了个鬼脸，John是话最少的那个，看着他们吵架默不作声，然后他们就开始玩猜下一颗豆子是什么味的比比多味豆环节，John把一颗草黄色的豆子递到Brian嘴边，一脸无辜地对他说“尝尝看，这是香草味的。”直到Brian吞进喉咙才知道那是耳屎味的，John依旧面色如常，他轻描淡写地解释一句，“误判了。”就开始假装投入到Roger和Freddie的魁地奇世界杯讨论里。

多年以后Brian还是会反复想起那个场景，四个孩子套着最年轻的校服，明明是第一天认识，却能像仿佛已经知根知底一般吵架。分院的结果并不奇怪，他去了拉文克劳Roger去了无脑英雄格兰芬多，Freddie和John都在坏人扎堆斯莱特林，其实他有点不开心，本来想着去赫奇帕奇，毕竟院徽上画的可是獾啊，那可是他最喜欢的动物之一！除了对天文学抱有极大的热忱，各种稀奇古怪的小动物也是Brian热衷探索的对象。

七日未见的老友小别重逢依旧是嘴里吐不出象牙，Roger不愿意和Brian多费口舌，他不是巧言善辩的人，匆忙要赶去上课，又突然想起什么，“你今天晚上有事吗？”他隔着桌子望Brian，黑卷发的男青年本打算用一个晚上把一周拉下的作业糊弄过去，听到蓝眼睛的男青年这样讲鬼使神差说了句，“没有安排，本来要睡觉。但是我不会给你写你的占卜作业，傻逼才选占卜课。”就算是这么说着，只要Roger求他两句，他还是会帮格兰芬多完成一些不知所云的梦的记录。金发的年轻格兰芬多翻了个白眼，“我是想找你去那个地方。今天晚上有猎户座的神迹。我想你会感兴趣。”

Brian狐疑地看了一眼Roger，每五个小时就能听见RogerTaylor讽刺他喜欢天文学的幽灵老头之类的话，他甚至以为Roger根本不会读也不会拼猎户座这样的词汇。“别误会。还有，占卜学很好，有什么比老师指定你睡觉的课还要好的东西了吗？”Roger眨眨眼睛，头上戴的护目镜反了反光让Brian感到眼前一闪，他拿走了Brian碗里最后的南瓜饼就急匆匆消失在食堂画像的背后。Brian盯着盘子里剩下的汤，眼前却只有Roger眨眼睛笑的样子，太过明亮，像引诱人伸出手指探进去的火苗。Brian还是平静地结束了他的午餐。

他把大半个下午浪费在休息室查什么是猎户座神迹，而星象学知识里猎户座和十一月根本毫无关联。他想着一定是Roger说错了，Roger经常满嘴跑火车这太正常，是他自己，每次都会当真，变成唯一的傻瓜。没有柴火凭空燃烧的壁炉把他尚且有些苍白的脸映得发红发热，他永远吸取不了教训，他太在意Roger说的话，随口一个胡诌都值得他浪费一整个下午。

这件事搞得头脑运转有些过速的男青年心神不宁，等他小睡一觉醒来已经是午夜，Brian在弄醒宿舍门口的画像的时候惹出了不小的动静，但是他依然没有迟疑，攥着魔杖只管往前走，他们说的“那个地方”是禁林里的一条河边。起因说来复杂，Brian通过数学分析的原理在幻影移形的咒语中发现了规律，他和Roger一起实验了通过幻影移形进入禁林的途径，结果成功到了林中最深的小溪，尔后Roger利用这个咒语拉着Brian来了很多次，为了练习阿尼玛格斯的变形术。“家里给了我太多压力。”Roger和Brian解释的时候极不耐烦地抓着头发，把本来就蓬草一样的金发搞得更加凌乱。

Roger是阿尼玛格斯，但是他还没有通过注册考试，他已经十七岁了，变成金毛狮子的时候还老是忘记掉变出尾巴，有的时候还会在狮子身上出现奇怪的斑纹。Brian总是负责监督他变形术的施展过程，这种时候面相狭长略显刻薄的黑发男孩就会毫不留情地指出，“你又分心了Roger，要我说只是因为你的脑子不行，不是咒语的问题。”这种时候仍旧是年轻雄狮形态的Roger就会把Brian扑倒在草堆上，虚张声势地发出怒吼，Brian总能感到狮子爪子上柔软的肉垫压在肩膀上敦实的触感，蓬松柔软的热量足以让最冰冷的心卸掉一切防范意识。Brian总是妄想，要是Roger是只狮子就好了，这样他可以百分之一百五十地喜欢它而不是那个平日里总和他对着干的金发蓝眼睛男孩。

等他到河边的时候Roger已经坐在一块大石头上等他等了一会，他手里在摆弄一台相机，Brian发现那竟然是来自麻瓜世界的胶片机，而不是Roger往常携带的魔法相机。金发的男孩把镜头对准了Brian还没等他反应过来就按下了快门，他看起来畅快极了，“怎么样，是不是很棒，我妈妈给我寄的礼物，她问我要什么，我说我要一台麻瓜相机。”在那一刻Brian相信也许真的没有事物能够使RogerTaylor烦恼，他总是这样毫无保留地微笑，对谁都露出一排牙齿，像捧着自己的心脏。

“所以你让我来究竟是为什么？我查过了没有猎户座的神迹……”还没等他说完Roger就拉着他的手直接把他拉出了林子，他们现在站的地方是一处平原边的高地，天际倾斜，伸手就能把手指探尽无尽银河。Roger松开了Brian的手，他盯着远方的天空屏息凝神，“你等等，等等就会出现了。”  
蓝绿色的波纹一样的光，仿佛夜幕自然生长的裂缝一样蔓延到他们眼前，极致的宏美瑰丽柔缓展开，人变得像高地上微不足道的一颗草籽那样渺小，那是Brian在麻瓜世界向往已久的珍稀景象，“极光。你是想带我来看极光吗？”Roger认真地转过头，“什么是极光？这是黎明的女神，猎户座的妻子。是独角兽的梦境，独角兽虽然居住在禁林里，白天做梦晚上活动，活动范围就这么点地方，但是它们的梦境可以铺满整个天空，运气好的时候独角兽不会隐藏它们梦的行踪。”

人就可以从这里窥探到这个美丽种族，不属于白昼不属于黑夜，在梦境里不受拘束地畅游天地，在黑夜里，回归到家园。

Brian突然能够想通一些过去困扰他的事，极光，猎户座的神迹，独角兽的梦境，都是一件事，一件切切实实发生的事，一件他亲眼目睹正在经历的事，这就是环绕着他荒谬绝伦但正在发生的真实，科学原理还是魔法力量又有什么需要怀疑的。

“你看看你能不能捕捉到它们的梦，我们可以用捕梦网来捞。”Roger站在他身边高举着手，仿佛这样就能离天空更近一些，Brian看着他毛茸茸的脑袋，好像被这种热烈快乐的情感感染，也傻里傻气地举直手臂，“要什么捕梦网，直接用手不可以吗？”他放任自己胡言乱语起来。然后他们就听见无迹可寻的远方传来悠长响亮的吟叫。Roger注视着Brian的眼睛，他的眼睛从来没有如此地明朗，“那是独角兽的叫声。”

在往后的一个星期里，他们又去了这个高地几次三番，但是再也没有见到过极光。Freddie在他们聚餐地时候尖锐提问，“亲爱的，你们口袋里放着捕梦网做什么，现在是大白天。”Brian看了一眼Roger，后者挑了挑眉，“我们白天也会做梦。”


End file.
